


Hey There Sailor

by Lalaen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Community: snkkink, LDR, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to skype video call, deployed US Marine Reiner gets a little time alone with his boyfriend, who's busy being lonely in their bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There Sailor

**Author's Note:**

> featuring reiner being vain as all hell

Reiner: roommate on night duty  
Reiner: i can call  
Bertholdt: Please.

Reiner fumbled for his over-ear headset, which honestly made him feel like he was in Top Gun most of the time. Okay, so maybe that was pretty cool. And the headset mic picked up a lot less ambient noise, which he assumed made him much easier to hear. He pressed the call button and waited for a connection. The internet was kind of crappy out here. Granted, the weather was kind of crappy too; there hadn't even been a sand storm in the past week and he was still finding sand up his asscrack.

"Hello?" Bert's voice cracked, probably because he hadn't used it in a while. The knowledge made Reiner a little sad, although he already knew his boyfriend almost never left the house except for work, unless Annie came and dragged him out grocery shopping. The camera was buffering, and Reiner leaned in and adjusted his laptop screen even though his own camera was probably already loaded - not that his sunburned cheeks and faded wifebeater were much to look at.

Bert finally loaded in; at first massively pixilated but clearing up after a few seconds. Reiner waved and gave him a small smile. That was something he didn't have to force; as not only had they not gotten a chance to talk for a while, but Bert seemed to have forgotten he was wearing his reading glasses.

"Hey babe. Wearing my clothes again?"

A slight flush came up on Bert's cheeks, but he knew it was impossible to pass off anything that fit so loosely on him as his own, so he nodded. Reiner's tiny smile became a grin. Secretly, he loved seeing his thin boyfriend in his clothes, but he liked to tease him about it too.

"You look good," Bert said, then immediately choked, "I mean well! I mean…" 

Reiner just chuckled at his blushing face. What an adorable little shit. "I know what you mean." He winked, triggering another fit of embarrassment that had Bertholdt hiding his face. Fuck, did he ever miss making this man blush. "You miss me?"

"Of course I do," Bert mumbled into his hands.

"Then look at me." 

He peeped up over his fingers almost petulantly, almost as if to ask what the fuck Reiner was up to. 

"Take the sweater off."

"Why?" Bertholdt's voice was very small.

Reiner smirked at him, raising his eyebrows. "I missed you too."

At that moment, Bertholdt realized exactly what the fuck it was he was up to, and was so embarrassed that he ducked off camera.

"What've you got to be so shy about? It's just me."

"It's different when you're actually here!" came a whine from somewhere to the side of the laptop, which was now showing a grainy section of their dark bedroom. 

"Says the guy who admitted yesterday that he was fucking horny." Reiner continued in his light teasing tone. "Get back over here."

"I didn't say it like that!"

No, he hadn't; but it had been implied. He'd said he wished they could have sex; and even that was after much prodding. Admittedly, Reiner wasn't sure at all how well this was going to work. He had zero shame and zero problem with putting on a cam show, but he'd known that it'd be hell to talk Bertholdt into it. It was rare that Bert would even jerk himself off when he was getting fucked and Reiner didn't have an available hand for a reacharound. 

"It's true, isn't it?"

"… maybe." He'd mumbled it so quietly the mic on the laptop almost didn't pick it up.

In the Bertholdt dictionary, that meant yes. 

"Look at the screen." Reiner said quietly, before stripping his shirt off of his bulky upper body. Being deployed meant constant exercise, and he'd only gotten bigger since he left. He flexed a little, because fuck; he liked showing off, and broke into a grin when he saw Bert come back into view with his eyes wide as saucers.

"Yeah, thought you'd ilke that." Reiner scooted back until more of him was visible on the camera. "Do I get to see now?"

"Not much to see…" Regardless, Bert's hands obediently went to the edge of the hoodie, and he tugged it up over his head. He was wearing a thin v-neck underneath, and after a very quick and embarrassed glance at Reiner's face he realized he was supposed to lose that too, and did.

He was hunched over, cheeks burning; but Reiner still thought he looked pretty gorgeous. Friends had joked about how he could probably snap Bertholdt in half, which at first glance looked about right. However, the truth was that he had one hell of a toned core, and his thighs were nothing to laugh at either. When Reiner was home, they'd often work out together.

"Hey, handsome," Reiner said in a teasing purr. He was wearing only boxer-briefs, as he and Jaeger had stopped giving a shit pretty fast about wearing pants in this heat. He caught Bert's shy gaze as he casually let a hand fall to trace the outline of his dick behind the fabric. He watched and felt his smirk grow as Bertholdt's blush rose.

Bert sure wasn't looking in his eyes any more. It made him chuckle. He gave himself a little squeeze, pressing down with his palm. He had a pretty good idea how to do this attractively; it wasn't like he'd never jacked it in a mirror before. Bert was sure riveted, so he was just gonna roll with it and see if he could get his shy boyfriend worked up enough to take it out for him. He leaned forwards, dog tags jingling. 

"Soon as I get back I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk." Reiner let his voice drop an octave, take on a little of that growly quality that made Bert go nuts. "Hope you've been practicing."

Of course he hadn't, and that was confirmed by a shy little squeak and Bert's face going redder yet. "That's a no?" Reiner drew his palm back and rubbed himself with his fingers, so his boyfriend could see that he was starting to get hard. That made a much more impressive outline against his briefs. "Guess I'll just have to take it really slow, then. Make love to you. Eat your ass, fingerfuck you til you cum. Really work up to the rougher stuff." 

Bertholdt was beet red, and Reiner's smirk became a mischievous grin when he saw that the front of his boyfriend's track pants were starting to tent. He spread his fingers and pushed them down on either side of his thick cock, tightening the fabric over it to be a tease. 

"Reiner," Bert said in a tiny, embarrassed voice. Reiner caught his eye and gave him another wink, before circling the pad of his finger around his tip through the thin layer of fabric, eliciting a little shiver that he hoped came across over webcam.

"I'll hold your hands over your head just how you like it, kiss the back of your neck, leave big hickies all over you that you'll only pretend to be embarrassed about…"

"Not pretending," Bertholdt was still speaking very quietly and several octaves higher than normal.

Reiner gave him a wolfish grin. "You fucking love it, though. Don't think I don't know that. You want everyone knowing who you belong to; that's why you wear my dog tags all the fucking time."

Bert's hand shot self-consciously to his neck, clutching the chain hanging there.

"Yeah, you're mine." Reiner breathed. He pushed the waistband of his underwear down with his thumb, letting his dick peek out. Though he far from thought of his partner as a possession, he'd literally gotten Bertholdt to cum by saying 'you're mine' before.

Sure enough, as he shimmied out of his own briefs, he looked up to see Bert with a hand on his crotch and half of his lower lip between his teeth.

Fuck that was hot. 

"Don't bite through your lip again," he chastised lightly, taking his dick in his hand. "Nothing to be so nervous about."

"I'm on webcam," Bert squeaked, body jerking slightly.

"It's just me," Reiner said in his most soothing voice. "Bert, babe, it's just me. No one's gonna be in this tent for hours and I've got headphones on." He gave himself a long, slow stroke.

Bert was silent for a moment, then suddenly blurted, "I wish you were here to touch me." 

God, it was so stupid hot how shy he was. Reiner felt his dick jump in his hand. Nothing, nothing was hotter than Bert saying shit like that.

"Just pretend it's me. You know how I do it." He leaned in a little closer to the webcam, smiling. "I pretend it's your hand on my dick every night in the showers." He didn't really get a chance to do it every night, but it sounded better when he said it like that. "Sometimes I picture you blowing me, with those big fuckin' eyes you do. How you look up at me like you'd do fucking anything for me."

"Oh my god, Reiner," it was half a groan; shame coupled with arousal in just the way that only he can marry them so perfectly. His hand was in his sweats. 

"Let me see," Reiner demanded gently. Bert's free hand went up to try and cover his face, mouth pressed against his palm; dark eyes peeking out from between thin fingers. With his other hand, he tugged down the band of his sweats just to the tops of his thighs, bashfully pulling himself out. It was all Reiner honestly could've hoped for. He smiled to show his gratitude, because any praise he could think of was just going to make his boyfriend bail out of the camera with embarrassment again.

He also knew he had to keep talking or Bertholdt was going to totally nerve out on him.

"I'm a pretty big fan of your face when I return the favour, too." His voice dropped back to that soft purr. "When you're not hiding it. Though even that is pretty fucking cute." He pulled his dick up against his stomach as he stroked it, checking himself out in the preview camera to make sure this looked as good as he thought it did. Holy shit he should be in porn. He poked the tip of his tongue out, leaning back on his free hand. "Okay, maybe I love looking at your face all the time. Guess the first couple rounds are gonna be in missionary." He'd probably have a really good joke about doing it in missionary, but while he was working his dick there was no way he was going to think of it. Honestly, he was amazed he was still talking. "That means we have to leave the lights on, babe. You can't hide."

" _Reiner_ …" It was a desperate whisper. Reiner felt precum leak down onto his hand, and for a moment his only conscious thought was that he was an idiot for flying halfway across the world from the best thing that would ever happen to him.

"Wow, fuck you're hot," was the only thing that managed to come out of his mouth, and it was in a kind of dopey faraway voice.

Bert just shook his head, suddenly shoving his hand in his mouth so he could bite down on the heel of it. Reiner wanted to tell him no as he noticed his hand speeding up; he wanted to fucking _hear_ him. But then, Bert's eyes squeezed shut and Reiner was saying, "Look at me," before he even knew he was saying it. 

Bert's obedience seemed almost instinctive, his eyes flying open and locking with Reiner's and suddenly it was almost like they really weren't an ocean apart. It felt like Bertholdt was right under him, looking up with needy eyes; and more than he could remember wanting anything in his whole life he wanted to kiss the hell out of that man.

He watched cum spatter up Bertholdt's thin stomach, his mouth very dry. He only got to hear a choked little sound from around that hand; which was a shame, but he did get to see everything.

Good trade.

Bert scrambled to pull his pants back up, bright red down to his collarbones, crawling partially out of frame to grab a tissue. "I'd lick it off," Reiner said, only stroking himself enough to keep him going. He wanted Bert to have a turn watching too.

When Bertholdt came back on the screen, he was covering his burning face with both hands. Reiner did not, however, fail to notice the glint of his eyes from between his fingers. He totally did want to watch. The blond couldn't help his sly grin, immediately speeding up his own movements and a little more worried about the end result than the show, now.

Now that he wasn't trying to level his voice so he could talk, he let his breath catch in his chest. Bertholdt was looking at him with something akin to awe. When he spoke, it was in the tone of a kid admitting he took a cookie without asking.

"… I want you."

His orgasm happened so suddenly that it took him completely by surprise, making him let out an unguarded gasp which got a deep flush out of Bert in turn. As Reiner's vision cleared, he saw his boyfriend looking at him with a baffled expression that clearly said, 'did I do that?'

Reiner burst out laughing, not really giving a shit about the cum on his hand or the fact that he was still naked. Bertholdt only looked more confused; borderline worried. "Why are you laughing?" His tone said that he was automatically concerned that it was at him, and wrapped his arms around his chest self-consciously.

The blond waved a hand - might not even be his clean one - to reassure him. "You're just cute as hell."

"… put clothes on," Bert mumbled, looking down at the keyboard.

Reiner just shrugged his huge shoulders, sprawling across the bed to grab a tissue. "I do what I want," a mischievous smirk hitched up on his face as he sat back up, "You're not my sergeant. You're not the boss of me."

"Reinerrr…" he sounded pleading. 

"Still miss me?"


End file.
